Learning to Love
by Yui Blackberry
Summary: As pessoas vêm subestimando o amor, logo, vêm impedindo que outras pessoas amem. Mas sempre há alguém capaz de despertar esse sentimento.E aquela garota de cabelos róseos estava prestes a encontrar essa pessoa.-M por conter palavrões, insunuações e lemon-


**Learning To Love**

* * *

As pessoas vêm subestimando o amor.

Logo, vêm impedindo de que outras pessoas amem.

Mas sempre há alguém capaz de despertar esse sentimento e fazer com que ele perdure para todo o sempre.

E aquela garota de cabelos róseos estava prestes a encontrar essa pessoa.

* * *

Sakura levantou de sua cama, consideravelmente sonolenta pra não ter noção do que estava ao seu redor, tanto que tropeçou no próprio chinelo e lá estava ela caída, sentada no chão, quase dormindo novamente quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe dizer em tom repreensivo:

-Levanta daí menina! Seu pai não tem o tempo todo! É bom você não deixá-lo esperando!

Ela deu um pulo, assustada, e se deu conta de que, de fato, havia dormido ali, sentada, por alguns poucos segundos. Levantou-se, esfregando os olhos enquanto bocejava, estava com preguiça demais para tomar um banho, apenas jogou água em seu rosto, escovou os dentes e colocou seu uniforme. Não pentearia os cabelos, com certeza ficariam piores se o fizesse, pensava em quando poderia dormir até tarde novamente enquanto amarrava o cadarço dos tênis. Olhou-se no espelho e não gostou do que viu.

"Dane-se, quem liga?" –pensou.

Foi em direção ao carro de seu pai e acomodou-se no banco da frente, fechou a porta com uma força desnecessária, o que fez seu pai chiar o caminho todo até a escola. Ela não ouvira nada, estava dormindo com os olhos abertos.

"Então é aqui essa porcaria." - Pensou olhando a estrutura de sua nova escola.

Saiu do carro, batendo a porta com força outra vez, olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que ele marcava 7:39. Estava atrasada, mas mesmo assim andou sem pressa até a entrada, onde não respondeu o cumprimento de bom dia do porteiro.

Andou arrastada até o lugar onde se aglomeravam vários alunos, querendo apenas se sentar e encostar a cabeça numa parede. Seu desejo, porém, não podia ser realizado pelo fato de um garoto ter sentado na última cadeira vazia, a qual pretendia se acomodar. Revirou os olhos diante da situação e ficou de pé encostada numa das mesas, sem se preocupar com as pessoas que ali estavam.

"pensei que eu estava atrasada."

E uma série de palavrões e xingamentos inundou a mente da garota.

-Primeiro ano, aqui comigo. – dizia um professor esquisito e pouco animado.

"É o que me faltava, realmente. Olha só pra isso. Cabelos brancos, cara de drogado e uma máscara cobrindo metade do rosto. É, eu mereço."

Sakura foi xingando o professor em pensamento e seguindo-o até a sala de aula, junto com mais vinte e poucos alunos, em média.

-Sentem-se em qualquer lugar, por favor. – dizia ele enquanto sentava em sua mesa.

Sakura planejou sentar na ultima carteira encostada à parede do canto à direita da sala, mas quando estava prestes a se acomodar nesse lugar, o mesmo garoto que havia pego sua cadeira no pátio, o fez primeiro.

Ela sentiu-se provocada, afinal, quem era aquele moleque? Por um acaso ele lia pensamentos ou algo do tipo?

-Podia se sentar, moça? – o professor interrompeu as duvidas da garota, que estava de costas para ele parada de pé no corredor entre as carteiras.

-Claro, sensei. – disse com os dentes trincados, virou-se e deu um breve sorriso falso, então se sentou a frente do lugar que realmente queria e do garoto ladrão de cadeiras.

-Sou Hatake Kakashi, pra quem não me conhece, sou professor de matemática...

"Ah legal, o professor louco dá a aula mais chata de todas."

-Darei meu máximo pra que vocês aprendam e gostem da minha matéria.

-Sei. –Sakura pensou alto e fez com que diversos olhares se focassem nela, inclusive o do professor. Ela deu de ombros diante de todos os olhares e tentou consertar o que havia feito. –Todos dizem isso e há 14 anos não gosto de contas.

Kakashi sorriu, não que desse pra ver seu sorriso, aquela máscara tapava tudo, mas dava pra perceber através de seus olhos, parecia um sorriso sincero.

-Farei meu máximo para que você goste, ahn. Qual o seu nome?

-Haruno Sakura, sensei. – respondeu automaticamente.

-Certo, farei tudo o que puder, Sakura. – e ele sorrira outra vez.

Sakura apenas assentiu de leve, dando um sorriso falso outra vez, pensando se ele daria a bunda dele para que ela gostasse de matemática, não que fizesse sentido, mas já que ele disse que faria o que pudesse...

É, a mente dessa garota não era lá das mais limpas.

E ela sabia disso, e agradecia todos os dias por não ter ninguém que fosse capaz de ler pensamentos, então se lembrou do garoto que estava sentado atrás dela e riu de si mesma por ter pensado que ele era realmente capaz disso. Ninguém era.

Ela atraíra alguns olhares mais uma vez, por estar rindo sozinha, mas ela não havia percebido, e apenas estava submersa em seu mundo enquanto o professor pedia que cada um dissesse seu nome. Isso não interessava para ela. Se possível ela não queria ter contato íntimo demais com qualquer pessoa naquele lugar, ela era feliz do jeito que vivia.

-Sai.

Sakura olhou correndo para trás, seria possível que aquele garoto a estava mandado sair dali?

-Falou comigo? –disse ela em tom baixo.

-Não. – o garoto sorriu.

-Quem você mandou sair?

-Não mandei ninguém sair. – ele ainda estava sorrindo.

-Mandou sim, você disse "sai".

Seu sorriso aumentara e ele riu.

-Em que mundo você está hein? Sai é meu nome... Sakura. –ele riu mais um pouco.

Sakura corou e virou-se pra frente, sentindo vergonha o bastante pra nunca mais olhar na cara do tal Sai.

"Ah fala sério, no primeiro dia de aula eu cometo uma gafe dessas? É, eu vou acabar me matando um dia desses."

(...)

-Hn? –ela abrira os olhos e percebera com dificuldade quem a estava encarando e com a mão em seu ombro, fazendo movimentos não muito bruscos. –Sai?

-Não vou sair. – disse ele rindo- Vamos, levante, o professor saiu da sala, ela não deve ter visto que você pegou no sono, mas se ele voltar e der de cara com a imagem de você dormindo eu não to muito a fim de ver a sala inteira rindo de você enquanto ele tenta te acordar.

Em vez de ficar agradecida, Sakura cedeu espaço pra sua ira e sentiu raiva do garoto. Levantou, esfregou os olhos e tratou de enfiar uma bala ardida goela abaixo pra ver se despertava duma vez. Sai, ao ver a menina realmente acordada, foi novamente se sentar.

(...)

A aula se passava com uma lentidão tediosa para certa maioria dos alunos, mas não para ela. Yamanaka Ino assistia à aula com um interesse anormal, fazia caras de surpresa a cada coisa que o professor falava e soltava um "sério?" bem agudo sempre que ele terminava de falar.

Todos estavam torcendo o nariz para as reações daquela garota, que apesar de linda, era de certa forma, irritante. Pobre loura, acabara de chegar e já estava criando uma imagem péssima para os colegas.

Enfim chegara a hora daquele professor cair fora, eram pouco que nove da manhã e todos estavam bocejando e se espreguiçando de forma exagerada, exceto aquela mesma garota, que levantou graciosamente de sua carteira e foi até o professor dizer-lhe tchau com um sorriso agradável. O mesmo respondeu-a com um sorriso na mesma intensidade, não que desse pra ver aquele sorriso, é claro que a tal máscara tapava.

Então a loura seguiu de volta para sua carteira, cantarolando e visivelmente realizada, parecia que todos estavam olhando-a, não apenas devido a seu último ato, mas sim por chamar a atenção naturalmente. Seus cabelos estavam presos em marias-chiquinhas altas, dando-lhe uma expressão inocente e amável, sua franja estava para o lado, de modo que um de seus olhos ficava parcialmente coberto, seu uniforme estava consideravelmente pequeno, não que isso lhe caísse mal, muito pelo contrário, isso a deixava ainda mais bonita e chamativa, já que suas curvas (muito bem desenhadas, diga-se de passagem) ficavam bem mais realçadas com aquela camisa justa, além de que realçava também os seios da garota, que, apesar de medianos, chamava atenção como qualquer outra parte exterior dela. A saia, assim como a camisa, era de um tamanho menor, e deixava as coxas torneadas bem a mostra, e como tinha um bumbum avantajado, a saia ficava-lhe ainda mais curta.

Ino sentou-se e sentindo o olhar, virou-se para trás para saber quem a olhava. Ergueu a sobrancelha direita diante do sorriso malicioso que vira brotar no rosto do garoto e disse com a voz mais irônica que pôde encontrar:

-Oi, tudo bem?

-Não. – respondeu ele sem desfazer o sorriso.

-Ora, por quê? -continuou com seu tom irônico e a sobrancelha direita elevada

-Porque você certamente não sabe o meu nome, Yamanaka. –ele substituiu a expressão por outra que consistia num olhar estreito e o lado esquerdo dos lábios ligeiramente elevado.

-Enganou-se Uchiha. E pare de tentar me seduzir com essas feições de meia tigela. –Ela virou para sua carteira olhando a lousa como se ali tivesse algo importante, fazendo bico com as bochechas cheias de ar, costume que não conseguia abandonar desde criança.

-Então você prestou atenção quando disse meu nome ao professor? –disse ele se inclinado para a garota que sentava a sua frente com a boca consideravelmente perto do ouvido dela.

-Sim. Já falei para parar de tentar me seduzir, Uchiha. E só pra constar, eu posso dizer o nome de cada ser dessa sala, minha memória é muito boa e não necessita de muitos estímulos para guardar alguma coisa. Ou seja, não prestei atenção apenas ao seu nome.

Sasuke não queria admitir de maneira alguma que aquela garota estava lhe dando foras a todo o momento, ele apenas ignoraria e partiria para mais uma tentativa, mas ele achava melhor recuperar seu ego antes de tentar a aproximação com a bela garota loura dos olhos azuis.

**Fim do primeiro Capítulo. (dã '-')**

* * *

**  
No próximo capítulo... (sinto como se isso aqui fosse uma novela mexicana falando desse jeito -q)**

"Sakura sente-se atraída por Uchiha Sasuke e não hesita em "ajudá-lo a recuperar seu ego", ganhando automaticamente a inimizade de Yamanaka e de muitas outras garotas (e talvez até de garotos DASHUADSHUA' -q) daquela escola."

* * *

_  
Bem, se você leu isso eu preciso agradecer. -q_

_Obrigada, obrigada, Obrigada. *u*_

_E eu juro que vou tentar melhorar nos próximos capítulos. DGYUAGDY' - é, isso é uma risada. q_

_bjbjbj *-*_


End file.
